1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power tools and, particularly, to the use of power tools including rotating drive mechanisms such as drive chucks and impact wrench drive tools adapted to drill holes such as pilot holes as well as for driving of fasteners and other operations commonly performed in the field of construction.
2. Background
The keyless chuck was designed to facilitate ease of rapid transfer between various bits used for different purposes in common power tools, however, it is still significantly time consuming and burdensome to repeatedly disengage one bit such as a drill bit or a driving bit over and over again when performing common construction tasks such as drilling pilot holes and then driving a fastener into each of these pilot holes with an appropriate fastener. This construction activity is still very time consuming even when utilizing the more commonly used keyless chuck devices that are currently widely available. Many changeovers or transfers between one bit and another bit such as those needed between drilling and driving mode would need to be made, often as many as one hundred or even more per hour, when performing common construction activities, such as, for example, during the installation of decking.
Another common tactic to avoid repeated bit changes is to utilize two separate power drills, one set up with a first bit device such as a drill bit and the other tool having a second bit device such as a driving bit mounted therein. However, this procedure introduces additional expense since two power tools are needed and also requires the constant switching back and forth between the two separate power tools, which are fairly large and can be quite expensive.
3. Description of the Prior Art
Many patents have been granted illustrating devices for facilitating use of bit devices for various purposes such as drilling and driving of fasteners thereinto which claim to expedite rapid conversion between these two modes of operation for use with power tools such as corded or rechargeable hand drills or impact drivers as well as many others. Examples of such patents include U.S. Pat. No. 1,871,720 patented Aug. 16, 1932 to L. F. Meunier and assigned to Chicago Pneumatic Tool Company on an “Attachment For Driving Spindles”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,293,786 patented Aug. 25, 1942 to E. C. Worden and assigned to The Billings & Spencer Company on a “Wrench”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,451,565 patented Oct. 19, 1948 to M. Landow on a “Chuck Adapter”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,465,309 patented Mar. 22, 1949 to R. Happe et al and assigned to The Singer Manufacturing Company on a “Chuck Adapter For Portable Electric Tools”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,017 patented Jan. 2, 1951 to A. A. Bamberger and assigned to Speedo Manufacturing Co., Inc. on a “Rotary Tool Hand Piece”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,714,026 patented Jul. 26, 1955 to G. E. Schultz and assigned to R. C. S. Engineering Corp. on a “Rotating Tool Connector”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,927,614 patented Mar. 8, 1960 to R. B. Ransom on a “Countersinking Tool”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,659 patented Apr. 5, 1960 to R. E. Novkov and assigned to Portage Double-Quick Inc. on a “Quick Change Tool Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,023,015 patented Feb. 27, 1962 to M. W. Pankow on a “Reversible Bit Drill Attachment”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,135,522 patented Jun. 2, 1964 to W. Bell and assigned to Expansion Industries Corporation on a “Drill Chuck”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,289,290 patented Dec. 6, 1966 to R. P. Sandor on a “Method And Apparatus For Installing Fasteners”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,949 patented Oct. 15, 1968 to J. R. Cox and assigned to Balas Collet Company on a “Tool Holder”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,114 patented Dec. 16, 1969 to E. A. Rodin on a “Screw Installing Attachment For Power Tools”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,515 patented May 22, 1973 to E. C. Dudek and assigned to Thor Power Tool Company on a “Power Wrench With Interchangeable Adapters”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,143 patented Oct. 22, 1974 to T. E. Laxson on a “Chuck Adapter”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,784 patented Aug. 10, 1976 to D. A. Smith on a “Cutting Tool Adaptor”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,753 patented Jun. 6, 1978 to M. E. Fuhrmann on a “Combination Drill And Screwdriver”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,794 patented Aug. 26, 1980 to B. Seidel et al and assigned to Illinois Tool Works Inc. on a “Hole-Drilling And Fastener-Driving Combination Tool”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,795 patented Aug. 26, 1980 to R. J. Ernst et al and assigned Illinois Tool Works Inc. on a “Drill Bit With Fastener-Driving Collar Assembly”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,969 patented Sep. 30, 1980 to J. A. Plessner on a “Universal Chuck Adaptor”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,413,937 patented Nov. 8, 1983 to G. E. Gutsche on “Elements For A Tool System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,181 patented Oct. 17, 1989 to S. Hsu on a “Coupling Member For Securing A Drilling Head To The Rotatable Rod Of A Pneumatic Tool Body”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,641 patented Jul. 31, 1990 to A. Alves on a “Clutch Engager Sleeve”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,921 patented Jul. 23, 1991 to S. Yasuhara et al and assigned to Koyo Seiko Co., Ltd. and Showa Tool Co., Ltd. on a “Traction Drive Tool Adapter”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,496 patented Oct. 1, 1991 to G. P Albert et al and assigned to Ingersoll-Rand Company on an “Apparatus For Attaching Power Tool Housing Extensions”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,145 patented May 5, 1992 to P. A. Stewart on a “Power Tool Adaptor”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,118 patented Jul. 14, 1992 to M. W. Walmesley on an “Accessory Tool Apparatus For Use On Power Drills”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,191,666 patented Mar. 9, 1993 to L. N. Corbin on a “Drill Adapter”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,638 patented Feb. 1, 1994 to D. L. Harper on a “Conversation Device For Drills”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,799 patented May 10, 1994 to M. B. Jore on a “Transparent Sleeve Screw Holding And Driving Tool”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,206 patented to L. M. Krumszyn et al on Jul. 19, 1994 and assigned to Luba Krumszyn on an “Adapter For Power Tools”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,409,333 patented Apr. 25, 1995 to D. Hu and assigned to Ho-Shuenn Huang and Dye-Jon Hu on a “Multiply Functioned Drill Means”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,647 patented Jul. 29, 1997 to R. J. Ray and assigned to GBR Pilot Master, Inc. on an “Auxiliary Chuck And Screwdriver For Electric Drills”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,961 patented Oct. 21, 1997 to D. W. Fleege et al on a “Quick Change Adapter”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,043 patented Jan. 27, 1998 to T. J. Crawford et al and assigned to Diversified Fastening Systems, Inc. on a “Set Tool And Cap”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,797,302 patented Aug. 25, 1998 to J. F. Khoury on a “Screwdriver Adapted To Be Coupled To An Electric Drill For Automatic Rotation Thereof”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,026 patented Sep. 14, 1999 to W. G. Harman, Jr. et al and assigned to Black & Decker Inc. on a “Removable Chuck”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,162 patented Mar. 7, 2000 to K. Uebele et al and assigned to Firma DreBo Werkseug-Fabrik GmbH on a “Bit Adaptor”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,442 patented Feb. 25, 2003 to M. W. Lehnert et al and assigned to AcraDyne Inc. on a “Torque Tool Assembly”.